


Prison Break

by orphan_account



Series: RoguesVerse [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Human Barry Allen, Human Caitlin Snow, Human Cisco Ramon, Ires West is the Flash, M/M, Metahuman Leonard Snart, Metahuman Lisa Snart, Metahuman Mick Rory, Prison Breaks, The Rogues - Freeform, The Rogues are Metahumans, coldflash - Freeform, goldvibe, killerwave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I don't want to give those maniacs at STAR Labs a chance to do anything more to them," Barry said, a stubborn set to his chin. "They have the love of my life... the loves of our lives locked up in that place. I want to break them out and I'm gonna need both your help to do it.""Barry are you insane?" Caitlin asked, her voice shrill. "Do you even know what would happen to us if we got caught?""We won't," Barry said. "Not if we do this right. And I have a plan for if The Flash does show up."ORThe Rogues get captured by The Flash and it's up to their partners, your everyday run of the mill scientists, to break them out of a secret prison.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, Cisco Ramon/Lisa Snart, Mick Rory/Caitlin Snow
Series: RoguesVerse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612849
Comments: 14
Kudos: 270





	Prison Break

**Author's Note:**

> Had the idea for this fic floating around in my brain for a few days now and finally got to properly bring it to life.
> 
> Special thanks to my good friend Char for encouraging me to write it. Love you, girl!
> 
> I do hope you guys enjoy it!

"From the looks on your faces, I can tell you know why I asked you to meet here," Barry said to the man and woman who entered the apartment that was more of a safe house.

They were Caitlin Snow and Cisco Ramon. Caitlin was originally a doctor, but she left her position at Central City General Hospital and took up a biomedical engineer position at Mercury Labs. She was tall, slim and elegant in every way. Her pale skin was smooth and blemish free, her brunette hair cascaded over her shoulders in loose waves and her brown eyes were deep and filled with concern. Cisco, like Caitlin, was an engineer but of the mechanical type. He worked at the Palmer Technologies' branch in Central City and was a whiz with anything tech-related. He, too, had loose curls cascading over her his shoulders though his were only a little past shoulder length and black.

"It's The Rogues, isn't it?" Cisco said, stepping further into the room. Barry nodded.

"Something happened to them," he said.

"What happened?" Caitlin asked, concern coloring her tone. "I haven't heard from Mick in three days and when I call him it goes straight to voicemail."

"That's the same thing with Lisa," Cisco inputted. 

"Lenny too," Barry said, frowning. "He wasn't picking up and he wasn't at any of the safe houses. I remember he'd said he and the other Rogues were going to pull a job but I don't think it happened."

"Definitely not," Caitlin supplied. "It'd have made the news for sure."

"You think they were arrested?" Cisco asked.

"Not a chance either," Barry shook his head. "They'd have had to be taken to the precinct for questioning first and even if they did make it to Iron Heights, no cell there can hold them. Not with their powers."

"So what do you think happened?" Caitlin asked.

"Sit down, both of you, please," Barry said with a sigh. "I have a proposition for you both and I think you'll be willing to help me, all things considering."

Barry knew what he was about to suggest would sound positively absurd to any regular person, but the man and woman sitting across from him were not regular people, especially not by association. Though Barry had only ever _heard_ about the two engineers and never met them, he knew he could trust them for the three of them had one, crucial thing in common - each of them was dating a Rogue.

The Rogues were a trio of metahuman supervillains in Central City. Consisting of Leonard Snart, Lisa Snart and Mick Rory, the three were already master thieves long before STAR Labs' particle accelerator exploded and released a wave of dark matter that granted them their powers. Leonard, leader of The Rogues and the other half of Barry's heart, would plan heists down to the very last second, accounting for any possible contingencies so the plan could be executed flawlessly. They made sure to case their target for months and when Leonard deemed to plan completely foolproof, the trio would execute it and get away with the loot without leaving a single trail of evidence. They were actually pulling a job the night the particle accelerator went off the rails. The blast knocked them out cold and that was how the police had found them, unconscious in the middle of a vault. They'd been arrested that night but as they spent time in prison, their powers developed and it wasn't long before they escaped and found each other again. Then, with their newfound abilities, they became even more unstoppable and became somewhat of household names. Dubbed "The Rogues" by reporter Iris West, the trio of misfits were even given their own code names. Leonard Snart was Captain Cold as he had the power to control ice. Lisa was Golden Glider on account of her ability to encase anyone or anything in a gold-like substance and Mick was Heatwave, having the ability to wield fire.

The problem was that they were missing and Barry knew exactly who took them.

"When I didn't hear from Lenny, I got worried," Barry said. "I checked the news and I checked to see if they were arrested but as we've established, that didn't happen. So, I hacked into the CCTV at the museum. That didn't give me much considering they disabled the cameras inside so I hacked into the ones in the surrounding area."

"Did you find anything?" Caitlin asked.

"As a matter of fact, I did," Barry said, reaching for his laptop that was on the coffee table. He opened it up to a folder that contained stills from CCTV footage. "Cameras picked up The Flash arriving at the scene shortly after The Rogues did. It also picked her up leaving the scene and returning a few more times, looking like she was carrying someone each time. My best guess is she did something to them and took them away."

The Flash was Central City's very own superhero with the ability to run faster than the speed of sound. Barry had admired the speedster for her passion for saving others and stopping people from getting hurt in fires or killed by rogue metahumans, but considering she was now responsible for his boyfriend's disappearance, she was definitely a thorn in Barry's side. 

"Where do you think they were taken?" Cisco asked, even more worried now. Lisa was the love of his life and he had no idea where she was or even if she was okay. Barry understood the feeling.

"It took me a while to find it but I got images of The Flash's lightning trail on camera from around that time and they all seemed to head back to one place. STAR Labs," Barry told them. "I think that's where they're being kept. The fact that they haven't come home yet means they probably aren't able to use their powers right now. Wherever they're being held, they can't break out of it."

"Mick," Caitlin whispered her boyfriend's name, shoulders slumping. "Oh god, what's going to happen to them?"

"I don't want to give those maniacs at STAR Labs a chance to do anything more to them," Barry said, a stubborn set to his chin. "They have the love of my life... _the loves of our lives_ locked up in that place. I want to break them out and I'm gonna need both your help to do it."

"Barry are you insane?" Caitlin asked, her voice shrill. "Do you even know what would happen to us if we got caught?"

"We won't," Barry said. "Not if we do this right. And I have a plan for if The Flash does show up."

"I don't know, Barry," Cisco said. "A prison break? None of us have experience with that. This could go terribly wrong."

"I know guys," Barry sighed. "But I really need your help on this. We don't know what they're doing to them in that place and I've heard about metahumans who've faced off against The Flash and have since disappeared. We can't just leave them there. We have to do something."

Cisco and Caitlin looked at him for a moment before they both nodded. 

"You're right," Caitlin said, determination evident on her face. "That bitch kidnapped Mick and I'm getting him back."

"If Flash thinks she can just take Lisa like that, she has another thing coming," Cisco said, equally as determined.

Barry smiled. With those two on board, he was sure they'd have The Rogues out in no time.

The three got to work on their breakout plan right away. Both Barry and Cisco had excellent hacking skills and with the two of them putting their heads together, they were able to get through STAR Labs' incredibly fortified Firewall undetected to access their files, CCTV and digital blueprints. STAR Labs wasn't as heavily guarded as they'd originally thought but they'd still need to be extra careful if they were going to break in undetected. It would take them a few days to work it all out given they had to spend a good chunk of their days at work, Barry himself being a CSI and was always on call, so they decided to work as fast as possible.

"Here's what we're going to do," Barry said the next time they met which was the day after their first meeting. "Caitlin, I need you to cook up some tranquilizers. We need something strong enough to take out the night guards, preferably for a few hours. We'll also need a special one for The Flash in case something goes wrong and she shows up. Anyone running that fast has to have some sort of super-metabolism so I don't think regular tranqs would work on her."

"Of course," Caitlin nodded. "Her body would burn through a regular tranquilizer in seconds!"

"Exactly. Cisco, I need you to build a weapon," Barry said. "Something that could, I don't know, stop The Flash somehow - slow her down."

"Oh, _that_ I can do," Cisco grinned devilishly. "I was thinking something cold, like Leonard's powers. The cold would stabilize Flash's cells and slow them down for sure. That's it, a cold gun! A cold gun would be perfect."

"Brilliant," Barry smiled briefly, though it never reached his eyes. The longer Leonard was locked away, the less reason Barry had to smile. He couldn't stop thinking about the man. Barry never knew himself to love anyone so fiercely, not since his parents had died when he was eleven and he'd been pushed into foster care. Barry was lucky enough to be sent to a good home but although he was treated well, he'd still felt like an outsider for all the years that followed. It wasn't until he met Leonard Snart that he'd felt himself truly love someone again.

It was actually after The Rogues' first heist post breaking out of prison that Barry met Leonard. He was at Saints and Sinners, a seedy bar on the wrong side of town, hoping to get drunk having been stood up, _again_ , for a blind date. The older man had noticed him from across the bar and offered to buy him a drink. One drink turned into two, then three, and with liquid courage flowing through his veins and being high off Leonard's compliments and obvious adoration of him, Barry had allowed the man to take him home. The sex was mind-blowing, better than any Barry had ever had, and in the morning when he thought the man would ask him to leave, he'd told him to stay in bed and made Barry the most delicious blueberry pancakes. They'd spent that whole day in bed together. When they weren't bringing each other to pleasure, they were talking. Barry found being with Leonard easy and comfortable from the get-go and when he finally did have to leave, he made sure they exchanged numbers and promised to call. Leonard did call him the next day and, a few more rounds of sex and some romantic dates later, Barry was head over heels in love with Leonard who loved and adored him in return.

But now Leonard was taken away from him and Barry was going to get him back or die trying.

"What will you do?" Caitlin asked him, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"I'm going to scour the STAR Labs files and see if I can find anything about where they're being kept. Then I'll map out a route to break in and get to where they're holding Lenny, Lisa and Mick. I also have something I've been working on that I think will be of good use."

With that, the three of them set to work on their respective tasks. 

It was three days later when everything was in place. They would meet at the safe house, go over the plan and then begin execution.

Barry was the first to arrive. He'd arrived dressed head to toe in black save for the navy blue parka with the fluffy hood his boyfriend always wore on heists. It was his signature Captain Cold 'uniform' of sorts and he had at least four of the parkas - now three - hanging in their shared closet. Caitlin and Cisco also showed up wearing full black.

"Glad you're all here," Barry said when they came in. "Everything set?"

Caitlin and Cisco nodded. The three headed to the dining room where Barry had his laptop, a printed version of STAR Labs' blueprint laid out and three black fanny packs.

"Caitlin, the tranqs?" he asked.

"They're done," she said, reaching into her bag and pulling out six syringes with needles attached. "These five yellow ones are for the guards. I know there's only three of them but I made extra just in case. That red one is the one for The Flash." 

“Great job, Snow," Cisco grinned as he picked up the syringe with the red liquid in it. "The Flash will never know what hit her."

"Good work, Cait," Barry nodded though he didn't smile. He gave each of them a fanny pack and had them secure them around their waists, doing the same with his own. "Okay, we each take two tranqs." He took the red and one of the yellow ones and deposited them in his fanny pack. The two followed suit with the remaining tranquilizers. "Now, Cisco. The cold gun?"

"Wait until you see this baby," Cisco grinned, setting the large black case he'd come in with on the table and opening it up. There were three guns in the case and Cisco plucked the first one up along with a pair of goggles. "Designed to reach absolute zero, I present to you, the Cold Gun." he handed the weapon to Barry who observed it carefully.

"The goggles?" Caitlin asked.

"It's to protect against the glare from the gun's blast," he explained, handing the eye-wear to Barry who immediately put it on. He fired up the gun, pointed it at the fake potted plant in the corner of the room and pulled the trigger. Caitlin and Cisco had to shield their eyes against the glare but Barry watched as the piece of decor was encased in ice.

"Sick, right?" Cisco, said, smiling.

"Totally," Caitlin grinned, high-fiving Cisco.

"Guys, now isn't the time for high-fives," Barry said, pushing the goggles to sit on top of his head. "We have to focus."

"Chill out, man," Cisco said, frowning. "You don't have to be a hard ass all the time."

"Forgive me if I'm being a hard ass but the love of my life is locked away in some lab and if we fail tonight, that's it. He's stuck there. _All_ of them are stuck there," Barry snapped.

"You're not the only one with someone locked away," Cisco snapped back and Caitlin held up her hands.

"Guys please," she said. "We can't fight like this right before we go in there. The three of us all stand to lose something if this fails tonight but I have faith that we won't, okay? We just have to trust each other and that this'll work."

Barry's face softened at that and the tension in Cisco's posture slowly dissipated.

"I'm sorry, Cisco," Barry sighed as he placed the cold gun on the table. "It's just, Lenny's all I have right now. He's all I've had for a while and I just can't lose him. If he were in a regular prison I'd feel a whole lot better because at least I'd know where he was and would be able to see him. I have no idea what's happening to him right now or if he's okay and it's killing me." Feelings Barry had been suppressing the moment he figured out something was wrong were finally being released and he let out a choked sob. "I'm sorry guys I just... I don't want this to fail."

Caitlin and Cisco both reached in at the same time and wrapped their arms around him.

"You're not alone in this, Barry," Caitlin reassured him. "We're here with you and we feel the same way you do. You have us now and I trust that if we do this together we can make it work."

"Yeah, man," Cisco agreed, patting his back before pulling away. "You had the guts to propose this breakout and with your planning skills, I'm pretty sure you could give Cold a run for his money in that department. This will work. I know it will."

Barry sniffled and look at the two people standing in front of him before sniffling. "I'm sorry, guys," he said, wiping his eyes. "You're right. We're in this together and as long as we remember that, we can do this."

"That's right!" Cisco whooped and pat his shoulder. "Now let's do this."

Barry smiled at them both and turned back to the table. "What are those two guns?" Barry asked Cisco, looking to where the other two guns lay in the case.

"These babies are my greatest inventions," Cisco said with a wicked grin. "I got to thinking, you wanted a cold gun to slow down The Flash, right? And it works almost like Cold's powers. I thought, why'd Cold's other half get to wield a weapon to mimic his powers and Glider and Heatwave's don't? So I whipped up these babies after I finished with the cold gun." He grabbed the gun with a red-orange cylinder and handed it to Caitlin before grabbing the third gun. "One heat gun for Caitlin and one gold gun for me. They're all designed to work like The Rogues' powers. Honestly I built them because I thought they'd be cool but they may very much come in handy tonight or in the future. Never know when you'll need to protect yourself."

"Cisco you are a genius," Barry smiled. "Great job, man!"

"Thank you, I try," Cisco grinned before pointing the gun at the foot of the table and firing, watching it encase in a gold-like substance.

"Sick," Caitlin said, firing up her own gun to which Barry and Cisco yelled "no!" She laughed and shook her head. "Kidding."

Barry rolled his eyes but managed to smile genuinely. The three strapped their guns to their thighs before Barry spoke again.

"I have something for you guys," he said, giving them each an in-ear communication device and a smartwatch. "Comms, for when we split up. Put the watch on and make sure to keep it on."

They all secured the comms and watches on their person as Cisco asked, "What's the watches for?"

"These are no ordinary watches," Barry said, a pleased glint in his eyes. "Observe." Barry pressed a button on the watch and the hologram of a bald-headed woman appeared.

"Hello, Mr. Allen," the hologram said.

"Hello, Gideon," Barry said before addressing Caitlin and Cisco once more. "This is Gideon. It's an artificial intelligence program I've been working on for a while now. It's not perfect yet but it's fully operational for what we need tonight."

"Woah," Caitlin and Cisco said, staring in wonder.

"You're a CSI who hacks into networks and builds AIs?" Cisco said in wonder. "Where have you been all my life?"

Barry laughed. "I have my hobbies. Now, Gideon is loaded with the schematics for STAR Labs. I figured out where they're keeping people. It's called the pipeline and it's actually this huge ring below the Labs where the particle accelerator was. They must have rebuilt it into some form of prison. While wearing the watch, Gideon will be able to show you your exact location in the facility and the best route to the pipeline. You'll also observe two other dots on the map when we're there. That would be the rest of us so we know where we are at all times."

"This is great, Barry," Cisco said, turning his own watch on.

"Hello, Mr. Ramon," Gideon said and Cisco gasped. 

"She said my name," he said to Barry before saying to Gideon, "You said my name!"

"That I did, Mr. Ramon," Gideon replied.

"So cool," Cisco whispered, eyes glinting in awe. "Barry I'm officially declaring you to be my new best friend."

"I second that," Caitlin smiled, turning her own watch on.

Barry smiled. He didn't hope to gain any friends in the process of this but he did and he was grateful. They were smart, like Barry, and he could relate to them in a lot of ways. He could talk to them without feeling the need to dumb down what he was saying or "speak English" as Detective Joe West always told him when he tried to explain his findings at work. Best of all, he wouldn't have to hide or explain his relationship to a known supervillain to them. They understood that he loved Leonard regardless of his _unconventional_ occupation, just as he understood that they loved Lisa and Mick.

"I'd really like that," Barry told them with sincerity. "Now, let's go get our Rogues back."

The Rogues had a penchant for using motorcycles as their means of getaway transportation when the loot wasn't too big and each had two sets of wheels. They all agreed to take their partners' bikes to STAR Labs since they could be parked in the shadows and kept out of sight. When they got there, the three scientists kept to the shadows near the entrance but not too close. They didn't want the guard could hear them. Caitlin and Cisco waited for Barry's move.

"So the first guard is by the door," he said. "I'm going to have Gideon shut off the powers in the facility. That gives us exactly forty-five seconds to tranq the first guard and get in through the door before the backup generators kick in. Then, we follow the map to the pipeline. The two other guards in the facility make rounds. They choose floors randomly so we'll have to be careful and watch out for them. First chance we get, we tranq them, got it?"

"Got it," Cisco and Caitlin whispered, nodding.

"Now, there's someone in the control room that's watching the cameras so we can't take them out. They'll know something is wrong," Barry told.

"So what are we gonna do then?" Caitlin asked. 

"I've been hacked into their feed since that first night we met up. I'll have Gideon feed footage from last night to the control room's monitors after the lights come back on so everything will appear as normal."

"Good plan," Cisco said with a thumbs up barely visible in the shadows.

"That's the plan. As long as nothing crazy goes wrong, we should be good to go," Barry said. "Ready guys?"

"Ready," Caitlin and Cisco nod.

"Alright Gideon, on my command, I want you to cut the power," Barry said to the AI in his watch. He glanced at the time and urged Caitlin and Cisco to stalk forward, still in the shadows but closer to the door and the guard. When he deemed them close enough, he spoke to them through the comms. "Perfect. Right there, guys." They both stopped and waited.

"Now Gideon," Barry said and all the lights in the facility were instantly cut off. Equipped with night vision contact lenses Caitlin snagged from Mercury Labs, she and Cisco sprang into action. The guard, who was alarmed by the sudden absence of light, looked around frantically in the dark.

"Who's there?" he called out, reaching for his gun as he heard soft footsteps approach him. He whirled around, confused. When his back was turned to Caitlin, she sprang forward and jabbed the needle into his neck, squeezing the tranquilizer into his bloodstream and watching as he fell with a thud. Cisco made haste going to the doors. The electronic locks were disabled with the power cut so he forced the doors opened, ushering Caitlin in. Barry rushed out from where he was hidden and entered the facility.

"Gideon, replace the camera feed," he said into his watch.

"Yes, Mr. Allen," the AI replied just as the lights flickered back on. The were kept low every night to conserve electricity which meant the corners of the hallways would be only be slightly lit, but still dim enough to afford them some sort of stealth.

"Phase one, complete," Barry said before pulling up his map of the facility. "Cisco, Caitlin. I want you to find the other two guards. Be careful and be quiet. Do not split up unless it's absolutely necessary, got it?"

"What about you?" Caitlin asked. "What if you run into one?"

"I have a regular tranq remember?" Barry said. "I'm going to head straight to the pipeline via the stairs. Will you two be okay?"

Caitlin nodded. "We trust you, Barry. Now go. We've got this."

Barry nodded and smiled, disappearing down the hall. He easily found the door to the staircase thanks to Gideon's map and he made his way down three flights before he arrived at the pipeline. The door was locked but Barry froze the handle with his cold gun and kicked the it off with his boot-clad foot. Stepping inside, Barry was greeted with an open space fillied with computers and other lab equipment. He took note of two mannequins on the wall, a bare one and one that was fitted with The Flash's suit. He knew he was in the cortex as it was named in Star Labs' files.

This must be The Flash's base of operations, Barry thought as he chanced a look around the room. Interesting. After he looked around, he looked back at his virtual map and walked towards where the pipeline was. Entering, he stood in awe at how vast the space was. Stepping quietly through the tube-like area, he saw multiple cells along the walls. Most were empty but there were some occupied. Barry could see bodies on the floor of the cells. Barry was relieved having seen the steady rise and fall of their shoulders or chests that they were just sleeping, not dead. Despite his relief, however, he was also furious. They didn't even have _beds_. At least they had beds in regular prisons. _Had Lenny been sleeping on the floor all this while?_

Fueled by anger, Barry marched forward, looking into every cell until he finally caught sight of his boyfriend. He was still dressed in the outfit he'd left their apartment him - all black save for the navy blue parka, just like Barry. He appeared to be sleeping and Barry's heart broke at the sight of his boyfriend sleeping on the floor. He stood in front of the cell and didn't even try to find another way in. Instead, he used his gun and froze the glass before using the gun to hit at the glass. He took care not hit too hard so that when it did break apart, it wouldn't harm his boyfriend. The sound of the knocking against the glass made Leonard stir in his sleep and he blinked himself awake.

"What... what's going on?" he asked, groggily as he hauled himself to his feet just as Barry finally shattered the glass. The shards fell to the ground in a loud crash and Barry's eyes welled up with tears as he surged forward and wrapped his arms around his man.

"Lenny!" Barry said, burying his face in his boyfriend's chest. "You're okay!"

"Scarlet?" Leonard said, confused, even as he wrapped his arms around Barry. "What are you doing here? How'd you even _get in_?"

"I came for you," Barry said, pulling back to look at his boyfriend's face. He cupped his cheeks, observing his face. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you? Did they feed you?"

"Barry, baby, I'm fine," Len told him, reaching up to hold his hands where they cupped his cheeks. "The cells are designed to dampen our powers but I'm okay, see?"

Barry gazed into his eyes before breaking out into another sob. "I was so scared, Lenny," he sniffled. "I thought that if I failed tonight I'd never see you again."

"Baby, look at me. I'm fine," Leonard said, pressing a kiss to his lips. "I missed you too. And can I say, I'm very proud of you for pulling this off."

"Really?" Barry asked, smiling.

"One hundred percent," Leonard smirked. "I'm definitely stealing you a diamond for this."

Barry laughed and hit his chest. "It wasn't just me. Caitlin and Cisco are here too," he explained. "In fact, we need to get Lisa and Mick out quickly. Let me check on Cait and Cisco first." Barry tuned his comms as he looked at the map. He noticed the two dots indicating their locations were together and that they were on the move. "Cait, Cisco? Everything good?"

"All good, boss," Cisco said.

"We're on our way," Caitlin said. Barry sighed in relief before looking back at his boyfriend who was staring at him with pride.

"What?" Barry asked, blushing.

"Was just how thinking how sexy you look like this, _boss_ ," Len grinned before pulling Barry in for another kiss. "Now come on, let's go free the others and get the fuck out of here."

"Let's," Barry nodded, taking his boyfriend's hand and following his lead to where Lisa's cell was.

"Lise?" Leonard said, waking her.

"Len? What?" she asked, confused. " _Barry?_ "

"He Lisa," he said, smiling. "We're here to break you out. Stand back." Lisa backed up against the wall of the cell and covered her eyes when Barry aimed the cold gun at the glass door and froze it. He kicked it in and grinned. "You like?" he asked, blowing on his gun.

"I _love_ ," Lisa said, stepping out of the cell with a wicked grin.

"Now where did you get that?" Leonard grinned at the gun.

"Cisco," he laughed. "He's here by the way, Lise. I needed help to get you guys out so I got Cisco and Caitlin on board."

"Cisco is here?" Lisa said, smiling. "God I can't wait to get my hands on him."

"TMI, sis," Leonard said while playfully rolling his eyes.

"Jerk."

"Train wreck."

Barry rolled his eyes at their bickering. "Where's Mick? I bet he'd be glad Cait's here too."

"Never thought the good doc had it in her," Lisa said as they walked to Mick's cell. When they finally got him out, the three Rogues were about to leave when Barry stopped.

"What about the other prisoners?" Barry asked. "Shouldn't we let them out?" Barry asked.

Leonard, Lisa and Mick looked at each other before shaking their heads. "If those guys get out they'll run Central City into the ground," Leonard said. "Unlike us, they don't follow a code. They don't care who get hurt. There's one person though." He led Barry to a cell where a slim, African American woman sat blinking in her cell. The way she blinked and stared off into space made it seem like she was blind.

"She can't see," Mick explained. "As long as she can see where she's going, she can teleport anywhere. She's practically blind in that thing."

"Hello?" the woman said, having heard voices outside her cell. "Who's there?"

"We're here to free you," Barry said. "I need to you to stand at the back of the cell. Can you do that?" He watched her blink in confusion for a moment before feeling her way to the back of the cell. Barry almost felt sick. Like before, he broke the glass and shattered it. It took her a few moments before her eyes adjusted to the lights, though they were dim.

"Who are you?" she asked, looking at Barry. She clearly knew who The Rogues were already and they needed no introduction.

"Barry," he said, holding out his hand.

"Shawna Baez," she said, taking his. "Or Peek-a-boo."

"Who the hell came up with that name?" they all heard Cisco's voice from down the hall.

"Cisco!" Lisa exclaimed, dashing down the hall towards him and pouncing on him. Caitlin continued walking forward until she was right in front of Mick.

"Mick," she breathed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Snowflake," Mick said, pressing his face into her hair. "You came for me, huh?"

"You know I can't live without you," Caitlin said against his chest.

"Alright, folks, we can save the heartfelt reunions for a little later," Leonard drawled. "Let's get out of here before The Flash shows up."

The seven of them managed to make their way back to the cortex when alarms started blaring suddenly.

"Shit," Barry cursed under his breath. "Didn't you guys take care of the guards?" he asked Cisco and Caitlin.

"We did. Something else must have triggered the alarms," Caitlin said. "We have to hurry." 

"Guys, go!" Barry said, gesturing towards the elevators. "The Flash gets here on foot. She'll most likely take the stairs."

"Why do you sound like you're not coming with us," Cisco asked.

"I'll follow," Barry said. "But I need to take care of our insurance."

"Barry this is ridiculous," Leonard grabbing his arms. "Come on."

"Leonard, please trust me," Barry said with pleading eyes. "If she doesn't catch anyone in here she'll check the elevators and then we're _all_ screwed. I promise this'll work. Now go, the rest of you."

Leonard looked at the rest of them and gave them a nod, watching them leave in the elevator before turning to Barry. "Baby, you're sure about this?"

"I'm sure," Barry nodded, leaning up to kiss his boyfriend briefly. The second he pulled away, he felt a rush of breeze and looked up to see The Flash standing across from them.

"How'd you get out of the cell?" she demanded, her voice distorted.

"Come now Flash," Leonard drawled as he glanced over at Barry. "Don't you have eyes? My Scarlet here came to save me."

The Flash scoffed and looked over Barry, recognition filling her eyes. Barry knew immediately that she knew who he was. "Barry Allen?"

"You know my name," Barry said. It wasn't a question. "I had a feeling you would."

"I don't understand," The Flash said, looking between the two. "You're a CSI, not a criminal."

"You're right," Barry said. "I'm no criminal. But, I am dating one. And _you_ locked him up."

"He was going to rob that museum," she said. "And hurt innocents."

"The Rogues only hurt and kill when necessary, Flash," Leonard drawled. "We never kill unless we absolutely have to."

"That's no excuse, Snart. Barry how are you okay with this?" she asked.

"It's not something I thought I'd ever be okay with," Barry stated honestly. "And I myself don't think I can bring myself to rob or kill anyone. I'm a CSI after all. It's just not in me. But Lenny here likes robbing people. And I love him, thieving tendencies and all."

"You can't seriously be in love with a criminal," she said. "People will find out about this. You'll lose your job."

"Actually, my file at work has the necessary paperwork affiliating me with The Rogues. It's kept under wraps of course. All people know is that I never work The Rogues' cases and that's all they're going to know. Of course after tonight I _could_ get arrested for breaking and entering, property damage, illegal hacking and tranquilizing the facilities' guards. But that's not going to happen."

"And what makes you think I won't turn you in?" The Flash said through clenched teeth.

"Because I know your secret," Barry grinned. He looked at Len and smiled. The older man had leaned back against the desk in the room and crossed his arms. Barry clearly had everything handled and he watched with pride. "Two of your secrets actually. Say, how do you think the citizens of Central City would feel knowing their precious hero was kidnapping metas and locking them away in a secret prison, all in solitary confinement with _no beds_? No lawyers, no judge, no jury, no phone calls?"

Barry raised an eyebrow and waited. The Flash didn't respond.

"I didn't think so, Miss West," he smiled when her eyes widened behind her cowl.

"Don't look so shocked. I admitted to hacking into STAR Labs only moments ago. That includes CCTV," he said. "So, now that we both know each other. How about we make a deal?"

"I'm not making any deals with you," The Flash practically growled.

"Look, Iris. I can call you Iris, right? I work with your dad and husband at CCPD after all," he said. "If anything happens to me, the Rogues or anyone that was here tonight, the whole world will know the truth about you. Both who you really are and what you've been doing to the metas in this facility. I think we're very much alike, Iris. We'd do anything to protect the people we love. For me, that's breaking into a building and executing a prison break. I'm obviously stooping to blackmail too given this conversation. But as I said, I'd do anything to protect the people I love. And so would you. That's why I'm giving you this choice. Either let what happened here tonight stay between us, or risk putting your family in danger by having your secrets exposed. As long as we're free to go, no one outside this room learns you identity. Not even the other Rogues will know. You have my word."

The Flash was clearly fuming as she stood across from them. While Barry knew she could have them both in cells before he could blink, he also knew for certain she wouldn't lock them up given what was at stake.

"Go! Get out," she yelled.

Barry smiled. "Good choice," he said before looking over at Leonard. "Ready, Lenny?"

"Of course," Leonard stated as he walk over to Barry's side and slung his arm around his shoulders. "Be seeing you, Flash."

"And she just let you guys go?" Cisco asked, mouth hanging open.

"Yup," Barry replied, popping the p. After Barry and Len left, they all congregated at the safe house they'd used to plan. The Rogues took turns showering while Caitlin ordered pizza from the only place open 24/7. "I kind of blackmailed her into letting us walk free," Barry said sheepishly.

"You were amazing, Scarlet," Leonard said, kissing his temple. "Maybe I should take you on future heists."

"Not a chance," he laughed, turning to kiss his boyfriend's lips.

"Can't believe you nerds actually did it," Lisa said before biting into her slice of pizza.

"Yeah, well I think we made a pretty good team," Caitlin said from where she was perched on Mick's lap with her arm around his shoulder. Cisco laughed out loud and shook his head.

"I can't believe it took you three getting locked up and forcing us to plan a prison break for us to finally meet each other," Cisco explained. "I always heard about Barry and Caitlin but never met them."

"Same here," Caitlin agreed.

As Barry settled against Len and looked around the room, he couldn't help but smile to himself. He had Leonard back and with him, a whole new family. They weren't by any means perfect, but they were _there_ and they cared deeply about each other. That's all that mattered to Barry.


End file.
